My First Time with My True Love
by Fandoms14
Summary: Sonic asked Amy to the park for something. What is it and will Amy have her wish come true?


Amy was relaxing at her house when her communicator rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

 _''Hi Amy, are you available at 6:00?"_ Sonic said, blushing slighty.

"Sure! Is everything okay?" Amy responded and asked.

 _"Yeah. Just come to the park tonight."_

"Alright Sonic, I'll see you there."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye." Amy said and hangs up. "I wonder what Sonic wants if he only wants to talk to me? I hope everything is okay."

Amy looks at the time.' _5:30'_ "Fuck, I only have 30 minutes!'' Amy rushes upstairs amd takes a quick shower and puts on a pink bra and underwear, a light blue dress and back shoes. Sitting down in front of the mirror, she begins to comb her long quills, that now reach to her mid-back. She stands up and grabs her purse. Making sure she has her keys, she exits her house and walks to the park.

 _ **At the Park**_

Sonic is wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and his red speed shoes. He twiddling his thumbs waiting for Amy yo arrive.

"Hi Sonikku."

Sonic turns around to see Amy standing before him. He looks at Amy and says," Wow Ames, you look cute."

Amy giggles and blushes a light red. "Thank you Sonic. You look handsome tonight."

Sonic blushes as well."Come sit."

Sonic scoots over to let Amy sit down.

AMy turns to Sonic and says,"Why did you want to see me tonight?"

Sonic sighs,"I need to get something off my chest."

Amy has a look of concern,"What's wrong?"

Sonic takes a deep breathe and says,"AmeliaJadeRosetteIloveyou."

Amy takes a mintue to understand what he said and her eyes fill with shock. "You mean it?"

"Yeah Amy. I love you. With all of my heart-" Sonic leans in to Amy, their noses touching. "And soul." Sonic finishes and kisses Amy. Amy falls in love with the kiss and deepens it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic wraps his arms around her torso and continues the kiss. After a mintue, they break apart neither of them wanted the kiss to end.

"Lets o to my house." Sonic says.

"Okay." Amy said and Sonic picks her up bridal style and zooms off to his house.

 _ **Sonic's House**_

Sonic puts Amy down so he can open the door. He takes her to his room and locks the door. Amy sits on his bed and Sonic joins her.

 **Lemon Time!**

Sonic pushes Amy and gets on top of her and kisses her. Then he begins to kiss her neck amd muzzle.

"S-sonic-" Amy says and a moan comes out of her mouth.

"Don't worry Amy. Just relax." Sonic responds and continues to kiss the hedgehogettes neck, leaving hickeys. Then he begins to massage her breast, making Amy moan even louder and starts to squirm.

"May I?" Sonic says.

"You may." Amy replies.

Sonic takes of her dress, and looks at her body. He looks in amazement of how well her body is curved. He begins to kiss her chest as is heaves up and down. Then he pulls of the pink bra and throws it on the floor. He just looks at her chest.

"Amy your an angel." Sonic says and leans in.

AMy blushes and says,"Thank y-" she didn't get to finish because SOnic began to suck her nipple and massaging the other breast.

"AH! SONIC!" Amy moans, her body yearning for more.

Sonic gets more turned on my her moans. _"Her moans. They are like a drug. I can't get enough of them."_ he thought as he continued to tease and suck her breast.

Sonic stops and sees Amy panting. He goes up to her and kisses her. Then he pulls off her underwear. "Aren't you wet already?'

Amy blushes and says,"Maybe but you don't have your clothes off yet."

"Touche." Sonic responded and pulls off his shirt and jeans.

"Wow." Amy says and rubs his abs and counts them, making him laugh. He lowers himself to Amy's flower and rubs her clit, making Amy squeak. He looks at Amy and starts eating her out.

"AH! SONIC! MORE! FUCK YES!" Amy screams as waves of pleasure roar though her body.

Sonic inserts a finger into making Amy scream even louder as he continued to finger and lick her.

"SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Amy yells.

"Let it out, babe" Sonic replied. With one lick to the clit, pushed Amy over the edge.

"SONIC!" Amy screams as her orgasm crashes though her body.

Sonic kisses his way up to her lips and kisses her. He looks at her expression and laughs. "Are you okay?"

Amy looks at him and says," Y-yeah, just breathing."

Sonic positions himself in front of Amy and says," Are you ready?"

Amy looks at Sonic with love and bravery." Yes, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, I trust you."

Sonic takes one deep breathe and pushes into Amy, breaking her virginity wall. Amy squeaks in pain and tears start to run down her face. He keeps pushing until he is all the way in and stops.

"Go ahead Sonic." Amy says, the pain dieing down and replaced with pleasure.

Sonic begins to thrust in as slowly as he can. The feeling in his body is pleasure and starts to speed up.

"Oh Sonic~ Ah!." Amy starts but is cut of by a moan.

"Ah fuck, Amy this is amazing. Your so tight!" Sonic exclaimed, speeding up even more.

"Sonic! Harder! Please!" Amy screams, waves of pleasurr take over her body.

Sonic complies and moves even harder and faster. Soon, he is just a blur and Amy is screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure.

" **Sonic! I'm going to cum!"** screams Amy.

"Me too Amy. He is comes!" Sonic yells.

One more thrust puts the couple at the breaking point.

" **SONIC!"** Amy screams, her orgasm tearing though her petite body.

" **Amy!"** Sonic yells, the orgasm rushing though his ripped frame as her pulled out.

The couple lays there for a few minutes until Sonic speaks," Amy? I have another question."

Amy turns to her lover, her sparkling," What is it my love?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy looks at him and says," Yes!"

Sonic grabs Amy and kisses her.The kiss full of passion and love.

"I love you Sonikku." Amy said, her eyes closing.

Sonic kisses her nose, making her sneeze. "I love you too, Ames."


End file.
